


[podfic] Five things John wishes Rodney hadn't touched

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [47]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Times, Gen, Mission Fic, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Seriously, don't touch that.
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 13





	[podfic] Five things John wishes Rodney hadn't touched

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five things John wishes Rodney hadn't touched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35548) by [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire). 



****

****Title:** [Five Things John Wishes Rodney Hadn’t Touched](http://archiveofourown.org/works/35548)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/jadesfire/profile)[jadesfire](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/jadesfire/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:02:4

Download/streaming mp3 link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/48%20\(SGA\)%20_Five%20Things%20John%20Wishes%20Rodney%20Hadn't%20Touched_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
